<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nick's Revenge by KPesh123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635456">Nick's Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123'>KPesh123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Best Friends, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Dark Comedy, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship, Fucking, Good Writing, Guns, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Late Night Writing, Love, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Not a Love Story, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Revenge, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shooting Guns, Tragedy/Comedy, Vaginal Sex, Weapons, Writing, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick had been dumped by his girlfriend.  After two months of dating the relationship grew cold and strained.  Nick’s girlfriend, Natalie seemed like a nice and innocent girl, as it turned out she was far from it.  Nick thought nothing of it until he got on a facetime call with the boys...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nick's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a piece I did based off events that have happened to my friends and I.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nick’s Revenge</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick had been dumped by his girlfriend.  After two months of dating the relationship grew cold and strained.  Nick’s girlfriend, Natalie seemed like a nice and innocent girl, as it turned out she was far from it.  Nick thought nothing of it until he got on a facetime call with the boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how are things with you and what’s her face?” Mark asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh things are great, she’s the best thing that has ever happened to me!” Nick answered with brutal passion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that feeling, ever since I met my girl, I have no use for the boys.” Mark added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus what a couple of simps.” Kyle commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up Kyle, she makes me whole!” Nick snapped.  “She has however not been responding to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus Nick.” Mark added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Nick asked blindly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude she’s ghosting you.” Kyle said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No she’s not!  You just don’t know what it’s like having a girlfriend!” Nick yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has she not been responding to you?” Mark asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two days.” Nick responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s ghosting you dude.” Mark stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days went by and the boys went on with their lives.  Kyle went to work at the local farmers market while Mark continued to simp heavy over his girl.  In the few days Nick texted the group.  As it turned out, she was in fact ghosting Nick on purpose.  When Nick asked what was going on, Natalie explained how she didn’t want to be in a relationship.  Nick agreed to end things which seemed to be on good terms.  Nick took screenshots of the chat and sent it to the boys.  By reading the texts, Natalie didn’t want to look like a bad person but contradicted these statements in the conversation, manipulating Nick into believing her even when she told exactly what happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nick did you read the entire thing?” Mark asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I got tired and ate a Chihuahua.”  Nick responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want the whole truth?  Here it is, the frosting on the cake, the entire time we were dating I was in another relationship.” Kyle read.  “Oh look devil emojis.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, WHAT?!” Nick shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude she’s been cheating on you the entire time.” Kyle stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That fucking bitch!” Nick yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn what a slimy little cunt.” Mark added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it turned out, Natalie was already dating a few guys while in the relationship with Nick.  Being so deep in love, Nick was blind to all the red flags Natalie had raised.  Nick recalled one night Natalie hung up on him because she felt tired.  Nick eventually looked on Snap Map and noticed she was down in South Jersey.  Being blindly in love, he trusted her and didn’t ask any questions.  Little did he know Natalie was getting railed up the ass by her second lover.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The news of this devastated Nick.  Not knowing how to cope, Nick resorted to stress eating.  Having a problem with Buckakoo’s Chihuahua’s, he began to blow all of his money there.  It was when Natalie paid the restaurant to ban him that his self destructive tendencies got worse.  One night, Nick bought a Playa Bowl and ate the entire thing in an abandoned K-Mart parking lot.  While eating Nick blasted emo music and cried in his car, eventually throwing the remains of the Playa Bowl out his window.  Unfortunately for Nick, the only other car in the lot was an off duty undercover cop.  The cop proceeded to arrest Nick for charges of dumping, when he was only littering.  With a looming court case and the chance of imprisonment, Nick was down in the dumps.  With anger building up inside him, Nick wanted to get back at her.  Nick called the most chaotic people he knew to help him with his revenge plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mark you on?” Nick asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea.” Mark responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you Kyle?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right here.” Kyle responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Malcolm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reeeeeeeeee!” Malcolm screeched, sounding like a dinosaur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus Christ Malcolm.” Nick responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s this call about?” Kyle asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re getting back at Natalie.” Nick responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why don’t you just move on?” Mark asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She admitted to being a cunt and got me arrested, no chance in hell are we not ruining this little twats life.” Nick stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, it’s time guys stand up to these whores.  They’ve been getting away with too much cause guys are simps.” Kyle ranted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean yea.” Mark responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, I have a great idea to get back at her!” Malcolm shouted.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We break into her house…” Malcolm said before pausing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We lock her in the house…” Malcolm continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We then smear all the walls with poop.” Malcolm finished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out of this call Malcolm.” Mark snapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meh fuck you.” Malcolm responded, hanging up soon after.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright now that it’s just the three of us we can actually think.” Kyle said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could expose Natalie to her various boyfriends.” Nick offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We first have to find her.  How do we go about doing that?” Mark asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I blocked her so we can’t see where she is.  We just have to stake her out.” Nick stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about tomorrow we meet up and try to find this bitch with her new boyfriend.” Kyle said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Nick responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet.” Mark said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Nick picked up Kyle.  Their plan was to pick up Mark and drive to Natalies house.  Their end goal was to follow Natalie as she went to her boyfriends.  The three of them would approach the couple and expose her for what she truly was.  Before any of that could happen, they had to pick up Mark first.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ where the fuck is he?” Kyle asked as they waited outside Mark’s house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been ten fucking minutes!” Nick yelled.  “I swear to god if he’s with his girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle proceeded to call Mark five times, getting no answer.  It was on the sixth time Mark finally answered.  Instead of being in his house as promised, Mark was in his car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo what’s good?” Mark asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude where the fuck are you?!” Kyle asked annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m with my girl.” Mark responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude we had plans made!!” Kyle yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea but it’s my girl.” Mark said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamnit, Nick drive!” Kyle yelled to Nick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick proceeded to drive to the neighboring town of Fair Haven where Mark’s girlfriend lived.  The two wandered every residential street looking for Mark’s car.  It would be an easy find due to the replaced front bumper that did not match the car.  After around twenty minutes the two found Mark’s car.  Nick parked in front of the house in which Mark’s car was located.  Kyle got out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyle what are you doing?” Nick asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait here.” Kyle instructed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle walked up to the door, there was a key under the doormat which was used as a spare if someone were to get locked out.  Kyle unlocked the door and walked into Mark’s girlfriend’s house.  Kyle immediately heard moans and grunts coming from the upstairs.  Kyle proceeded to follow the noise which led to a locked door.  Instead of barging in right away, Kyle decided to be a gentleman and let them finish as he had felt the pain of blue balls and didn’t want to distribute such a condition to Mark.  Having from flashbacks from college, Kyle stood there listening to everything being said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea you like my jumbo cock don’t you!” Mark grunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god it’s sooo big.” Mark’s girlfriend said in a monotone voice.  It was obvious she did not like his size or appreciate the sex.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fucking you so hard right now!” Mark shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god you’re so hard right now.” Mark’s girlfriend said sarcastically.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhhhhh!” Mark shouted as he came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow one minute this time!  That’s a record!” Mark’s girlfriend said surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle pulled out a glock and cocked it.  On the count of three he kicked the door down and pulled it on Mark who was in the middle of putting his clothes back on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LET’S GO MOTHER FUCKER!!!” Kyle shouted, aiming the gun at Mark.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyle what the fuck?!” Mark asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go!  You got done fucking your girlfriend now it’s time to do what you promised!” Kyle said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you have the balls to shoot that thing.” Mark said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch me.” Kyle said, pulling the trigger and shooting Mark’s girlfriend’s lamp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Mark responded.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked out of Mark’s girlfriend’s house and got into Nick’s car.  Nick sped off to Middletown.  Being almost an hour off schedule, the three had to seek out Natalie.  Not knowing where to start, Nick drove to the closest parking lot in order to plan out their next move.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, what the fuck do we do now?” Kyle asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do any of you still have her on social media?” Mark asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No we all blocked her.” Kyle responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I think Gianni still follows her.” Nick stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would he still follow her?” Kyle asked.  “Oh wait, he also half sympathizes with the Geed kids.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call him up Nick.” Mark instructed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, okay.” Nick responded, proceeding to call Gianni.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was poppin?” Gianni answered on the phone on speaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo G, we need your help with something.” Nick said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Gianni asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to come over and see your Snap Map.” Mark said.  “We’re looking for Natalie.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know chief, we’ll see what happens.” Gianni responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God damnit Gianni.” Kyle said, annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gianni could never make any plans like a normal person.  Whenever Kyle texted Gianni trying to plan events, he refused to give a clear answer, always looking for something better.  This was no surprise to the three.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright we gotta break into his house as well.” Kyle stated, cocking his gun again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick drove to Gianni’s house.  His car was in the driveway, the three could see Gianni in the bedroom window making graphic art.  Instead of going out with the three, Gianni decided to stay home and draw his alternate universe.  Kyle and Mark got out of the car and approached Gianni’s house.  The front door was surprisingly unlocked, thus allowing Kyle and Mark to walk upstairs.  Juice Wrld, the only musician Gianni listened to anymore, was blasting on his speakers to the point that he could not hear Kyle and Mark enter the room.  It was only when Gianni turned his head did he notice two hand guns pointed at his face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God damnit guys what the fuck?!” Gianni yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give us your phone!” Mark shouted.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!  Fuck off and let me draw!” Gianni responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make us shoot your computer Gianni!” Kyle yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all know you do what I say, give me the phone.” Mark said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah you right.” Gianni responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gianni gave Mark and Kyle his phone.  The two looked at his Snap Map and noticed Natalie was at the mall.  The map however, said she was last on Snapchat a half an hour prior to them seeing the map.  Kyle chucked Gianni’s phone into his laptop, cracking it.  Kyle and Mark sprinted out of the house to Nick’s car, the three sped off to the mall.  The three parked in front of the Boscovs and ran into the mall.  They split up separately to lessen the search.  Nick went to the downstairs portion of the mall, Mark took the upstairs, Kyle took the larger middle section.  Two hours passed while each of the boys looked through every store in the mall.  Mark got distracted looking at clothes, eventually blowing more money on shirts he didn’t need.  Nick had no luck on the upstairs.  After looking around the lobby of the movie theatre, Kyle walked into the food court.  Right in front of his eyes was the sight they all were looking for.  Natalie and her new boyfriend were in the food court, eating Burger King and sharing a milkshake in order to be more romantic.  Kyle ducked into the closest store and called the other two.  They all met up in a store closest to the food court, it was there the three planned their next move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we go out and and fucking pop that bitch!” Mark yelled in the middle of the store.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you idiot, we gotta ruin her so she’s scared for the rest of her life.  We don’t want her pulling this shit on other guys.” Nick responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that guy even know that she cheats?  Maybe we can get him to dump her.” Kyle offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea that works.” Nick responded.  “Alright follow my lead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three walked out looking natural as if they weren’t on a quest to ruin a slut’s life.  They walked towards the table making small talk.  The couple noticed them approaching.  Nick turned to Kyle and Mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay act natural, follow my lead.” Nick instructed.  “So anyway after blowing me that bitch said I had the biggest cock she’d ever seen!  Oh hey Natalie!!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hey Nick.” Natalie said uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how have you been?” Nick asked in a seemingly ecstatic way.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh fine Nick.” Natalie responded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooooo, who might this fine young gent be?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business Nick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Cole, I’m Natalie’s boyfriend.  Who might you be?” Natalie’s boyfriend asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you don’t know?  I’m Natalie’s ex-boyfriend!” Nick responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s cool, when did you two date?” Cole asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From September to November.” Nick responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This past year?” Cole asked.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why yes, it was!” Nick responded.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, WHAT?!” Cole panicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re girl’s been cheating on you dude.” Kyle chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been cheating on me this entire time?!” Cole shouted to Natalie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cole, would you really believe these bozo’s?” Natalie asked in a desperate attempt to save her ego.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kid, take a look at these pictures taken in October.” Mark said showing Cole pictures of Nick and Natalie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU FUCKING CUNT!!!” Cole screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cole please!  I’m sorry!  Don’t think of me as a snake!” Natalie cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahahahaha!” Nick laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you said all of this shit to Nick right?” Kyle asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And didn’t you immediately brag about how you were proud of being fake?” Mark asked.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck this, bitch, I’m done with you.” Cole said.  “I hope you fucking rot you stupid mut.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo Cole, you drink?” Kyle asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yea I do!” Cole responded.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ight bet!  Let’s get fucked!” Mark yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four walked out of the mall, leaving Natalie to cry in public as her world had just been shattered.  While crying, a kid approached Natalie and splashed a soda into her face.  The four went to Kyle’s house and partied as a way to celebrate the destruction of Natalie’s life and the start of the rest of their lives.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>